


March 17, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry appeared in the Kents' eyes when they viewed Amos addressing Supergirl as if she existed.





	March 17, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Worry appeared in the Kents' eyes when they viewed Amos addressing Supergirl as if she existed and wondered if he refused to remember her demise recently.

THE END


End file.
